Comfort
by sparkey
Summary: Scotty and Lilly are in a right mess! Elisa has died and Lilly's house has been broken into. Do they find comfort in each other or are they making things worse? Major LS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my very first fanfic, never done one before but always seem to have lots of ideas floating around in my head so thought I'd finally type one of them.

Now I should warn that if you don't like the idea of Lilly and Scotty do not read. Mega fluff and some intense details to come so not for the young!

I don't own Cold Case but if I did I'd give Kathryn Morris a pay rise! Love that girl!

There's no case stuff in here really, so sorry about that and the story takes place in Blank Generation, after Scotty has found out that Elisa is dead and Lilly's house has just been broken into. I've used some actual quotes that were in the show so I've put them in italics them to be clear that they aren't my words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly leans against the post in her kitchen and lowers her head. Stillman reaches out and touches her arm_, "You okay?"_ he says.

Lilly nods and looks up to Stillman. _"Scotty."_

"_Yeah"_ he replies as he rubs her arm and walks out of her house…….

Lilly was alone, with only her thoughts. She felt concerned that someone had broke into her house and written on her wall, but that didn't compare to the sorrow she felt for Scotty. She was going to call him but after this she didn't think she would be much comfort to him. Lilly looked over to the window which now has a board tacked over it and then to the wall where the writing still looked back. She felt drained and exhausted and although wanting it gone she couldn't face cleaning it off tonight.

She took a deep breath and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Stillman, Vera and Jeffries were on their way back to PPD. As they pulled in to parking lot, Vera noticed Scotty's car.

"Isn't that Scotty's car? What's he doing here?"

"At this hour too" Jeffries replied.

As they walked into the homicide department they saw Scotty rummaging through some papers on his desk. He looked tired, with red eyes. He was unshaven and looked scruffy in jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt.

"What you doing here so late? Trying to sneak in and out so no-one would notice you?"

"Uhhh, I just came by to pick up some stuff, ya know."

"We're sorry about Elisa" Jeffries said compassionately.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure what happened yet…. she was, uhh….anyway I gotta go."

"Yeah, sure," Stillman replied.

Scotty started to walk away, slowly with his head hung low. Vera looked at Stillman and raised his eyebrows. Scotty was halfway across the room, when Jeffries sighed. Stillman and Vera turned to look at him as he said, "So do we think this Maurice guy had anything to do with the break in at Lilly's?"

"What?"

The men all quickly turned their heads as Scotty was walking back over towards them, his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes wide. "What? Was she there? Is she okay? Why didn't someone call?" Scotty looked worried.

"Scotty, Lil is fine, everything's under control, she wasn't there."

Scotty stopped in front of Vera and scanned the three men. "Is she there now?"

"Yeah" Vera replied.

"What on her own?"

"Scotty, you know Lilly, she won't have anyone worry about her," Stillman answered.

"And you all just accept this?" Scotty looked confused. He couldn't believe they would just leave her alone. I mean yeah, sure he knew Lilly always thought she could take care of herself but, at this moment he just felt as though he should be there for her, like he knew she wanted to be there for him.

"I gotta see her," Scotty said as he turned away from the other men and headed towards the door, this time walking a lot quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is my very first fanfic, never done one before but always seem to have lots of ideas floating around in my head so thought I'd finally type one of them.

Now I should warn that if you don't like the idea of Lilly and Scotty do not read. Mega fluff and some intense details to come so not for the young!

As I said before I don't own Cold Case but if I did I'd give Kathryn Morris a pay rise! Love that girl!

There's no case stuff in here really, so sorry about that and the story takes place in Blank Generation, after Scotty has found out that Elisa is dead and Lilly's house has just been broken into.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly felt much better when she got out of the shower. She had put on a red long sleeved t-shirt and grey pyjama bottoms, and her hair was left damp, but combed.

Her feet were bare and as she walked downstairs and felt the cold wooden floor under her feet she thought that she should have put on those socks she was going to.

As she walked over to the kitchen she tried hard not to look over towards the boarded up window and writing on the wall. She saw it out the corner of her eye and stopped for a moment pressing her eyes tightly closed. She opened them suddenly and gasped as she felt something around her feet. She looked down and saw it was just Olivia, who was obviously waiting for her supper. Lilly reached down and picked her up. She kissed the cat on her head and squeezed her gently to try and get some comfort from her. Olivia rubbed her head against Lilly's face and meowed. "Okay, okay, I know it's supper time." She placed Olivia on the counter and opened the cupboard next to the fridge and got out two pouches of cat food. "Tuna tonight girls." Olivia rubbed herself against Lilly's hand and meowed again. "I'm getting it," she said as she tore open the packets and emptied them into the two bowls on the floor. Olivia jumped off the counter and began to eat and Tripod, ran over from the sofa and also began eating.

Lilly was back leaning against the post again, looking at her cats as they ate. Her house was so quiet.

As she stood there she began to wonder again who would want to threaten her. Had she gotten to close to finding something out?

Then her thoughts turned to Scotty once again, and how alone and devastated he must be feeling. Lilly made a loose fist with her right hand and moved it up to her face. She pressed it to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. She felt close to losing control of her emotions as her eyes began to fill with tears, but just pressed them together tighter so as to prevent anything from escaping. Her attempt failed though, when she opened her eyes one single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly rubbed it away and drew in a deep breath in order to try and take back control.

She needed to take her mind of things so decided that she would watch some television. She walked to wards the sofa, picking up the remote control from the coffee table when there was a knock at the door. The noise startled her, so much so that she dropped the remote on the floor and placed that hand over her chest, while gasping. She stood with her mouth slightly open looking towards the door. She wondered who wanted to see her at this hour. She walked as quietly as she could towards the door picking her gun off the side table on the way. She took in a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ear before looking through the peephole to see who was there.

Her mouth opened a little wider as she saw Scotty standing on the other side of her front door. What did he want? He had never been to her house before? It was then that Lilly noticed how rough Scotty was looking. Like the guys had noticed his red and tired eyes she had noticed them too.

Lilly walked back to the side table and placed her gun back down, before returning to the door.

Scotty was biting his lip whilst looking at the immediate surroundings of Lilly's house. He was bending his knees and had his arms wrapped around himself where he was obviously cold from waiting for Lilly to answer the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is my very first fanfic, never done one before but always seem to have lots of ideas floating around in my head so thought I'd finally type one of them.

Now I should warn that if you don't like the idea of Lilly and Scotty do not read. Mega fluff and some intense details to come so not for the young!

As I said before I don't own Cold Case but if I did I'd give Kathryn Morris a pay rise! Love that girl!

There's no case stuff in here really, so sorry about that and the story takes place in Blank Generation, after Scotty has found out that Elisa is dead and Lilly's house has just been broken into.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scotty heard a fumbling on the other side of the door, which caught his attention and refocused him back on the front door. He was relieved to hear that Lilly obviously had good security measures in place there.

Lilly opened the door and partially stood behind it, just exposing her head and shoulders to Scotty.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said in return. He winced a little, feeling a little awkward that he was at her house so late. He noticed her hair was still damp and that she too looked tired. "I, uh, heard about the break in."

"You did," Lilly said looking surprised but offering a smile.

"Yeah." They looked at each other silently for a few seconds before Lilly shook her head slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, come in, you must be freezing." She opened the door wider to let him through and pushed the door closed behind him, locking it again. After scanning the room briefly Scotty turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, its late I shouldn't have come," he said as he noticed Lilly was wearing her pyjamas.

"Its okay Scotty, I doubt I'd get much sleep anyway," she replied smiling at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"I got your message… sorry I didn't call back…." Scotty lowered his head "…I was with her family, you know."

"Scotty, I'm so sorry," Lilly said lowering her head as well to try and catch his gaze.

"Tell me what I can do to help."

Scotty looked up. "You don't need to do anything Lil. I should be helping you; watching out for you." His face was so full of pain and helplessness.

"Scotty, you should be thinking of yourself right now, I –

"- I know what your gonna say, you don't need anyone looking out for you," he said interrupting her.

Lilly tilted her head and bit the corner of her lip. She looked at Scotty and pressed her lips together to give a smile. Scotty stepped closer and reached out taking Lilly's hands in his. He took a deep breath and looked at her. She looked right back at him but found it difficult to look into his eyes.

"It feels strange Scotty. I don't feel in control somehow. I don't like the thought of someone being in my house; looking through my things," she said in an angry tone.

Scotty could see how hard Lilly was trying to keep hold of her emotions but he couldn't any longer. He let go of her hands and pulled her towards him, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his other hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her into him more and held her. Lilly put her arms around Scotty and squeezed him firmly. Neither of them said anything, they just took comfort from one another.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Lil, I promise." He sighed and kept holding her close to him. Lilly's hands moved up across Scotty back as he stroked the back of her head, running his fingers through her almost dried hair.

His hand gradually moved from the back of her head to her face where he continued to stroke her hair with his fingers and with his thumb stroke her face. He released his grip on her and took a step back so he could look at her, but kept his hand in place. Lilly had her eyes closed gently and her mouth was slightly open. He smiled as he looked at her as he could tell she was comfortable with what was happening. Lilly opened her eyes and looked up to him. She gave Scotty a shy smile and bit her lip. She felt as though she a million thoughts rushing around out of control in her head as she realised that she wanted to be as close to him as she could.

"Get some things together and come stay at my place tonight. I don't want you here in case someone comes back for more," Scotty said with a concerned voice.

"I can't leave the girls Scotty," she replied whilst slowly shaking her head.

"Just for tonight. I don't feel comfortable with you being here," he said, this time with a more insistent tone.

"Scotty, I'm not gonna let someone scare me out of my own house." She looked determined not to be defeated by some crazy person who wanted to try and frighten her and get her to back off the case. Scotty removed his hand from Lilly's face and rubbed his own before letting it rest at his side.

"Okay then, I'll stay here. Sleep on the couch. At least that way I know you'll be safe." His eyes were wide and he nodded his head. He clenched his jaw, waiting for Lilly's response.

Lilly felt awkward about his proposition but at the same time thought she'd at least get a better night's sleep knowing he was here. She also got the impression that Scotty had suggested he stay as didn't want to be alone either. Her eyes fluttered quickly, her mouth opened and her head titled slightly to one side. No noise came out, so she closed her mouth and pressed her lips together still looking at him. She smiled and drew in a large breath. "Okay," she said, releasing her breath at the same time. She looked nervous and awkward now, but Scotty didn't care, all he wanted to do was to make sure she was safe tonight. He knew she'd never admit that she was feeling vulnerable and at risk, and knew never to ask her to talk about how she was feeling.

"You wanna drink?" Lilly said as she walked by Scotty, brushing against his arm, towards the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good," He replied, turning and walking towards the couch. "I've already disturbed you, you're tired, I don't wanna keep you up."

"I'm glad you're here," Lilly said half looking at him and half looking towards the floor. Scotty smiled but said nothing. He could tell that was something Lilly had found difficult to say and he didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"Goodnight Scotty."

"Night Lil."

He watched her disappear up the dark staircase and stood still for a few moments before looking at his bed for the night and seeing two cats curled up fast asleep. He gave out a quiet laugh. "Girls, you're gonna have to move," he whispered as he picked up first Olivia with one arm and Tripod with the other and moved them to their baskets by the kitchen counter. He wasn't surprised by the way the cats looked as he had heard all about them before.

He returned to the couch and sat down. He removed his shoes and socks, then his sweatshirt and then his pants, leaving him in just his black boxers and a plain white t-shirt. There was a cushion on the couch for him to rest his head on and a blanket draped across the back that he pulled over himself. It wasn't to dark in the room due to a street lamp just outside the window, so he could see the two cats get comfortable in their baskets and go back to sleep. There was no noise apart from the distant sound of cars. He couldn't hear Lilly so assumed she had quickly drifted off to sleep. Scotty realised he had barely thought about Elisa in the time he had been here at Lilly's and smiled, happy that his mind had been given respite from thinking about her. As he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep he thought about how good it felt holding Lilly in his arms: her allowing him to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this is my very first fanfic, never done one before but always seem to have lots of ideas floating around in my head so thought I'd finally type one of them.

Now I should warn that if you don't like the idea of Lilly and Scotty do not read. Mega fluff and some intense details to come so not for the young!

As I said before I don't own Cold Case but if I did I'd give Kathryn Morris a pay rise! Love that girl!

There's no case stuff in here really, so sorry about that and the story takes place in Blank Generation, after Scotty has found out that Elisa is dead and Lilly's house has just been broken into.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly had almost instantly fell asleep the moment she climbed into bed, her thoughts were of Scotty; the devastation and helplessness he must be feeling and the kindness and concern he had shown for her tonight.

Lilly and Scotty had been asleep for several hours when they were both awoken by the telephone ringing. The noise startled Lilly who sat bolt upright in bed, with her eyes wide open and heart pounding. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself as she reached over to pick up the telephone.

Scotty was less startled by the noise, but did wake in confusion, taking a couple of seconds to remind him of where he was. He too sat up, pulling the blanket off of himself and resting his feet on the floor. He rubbed his eyes with his hands before standing up and walking over to the stairs, taking his cell phone and gun with him. He was careful to be quiet, and listened upstairs to try and hear whom Lilly was speaking to.

Lilly picked up the telephone and brought it to her ear. "Hello," she said in a quiet voice.

"Obey the first generation," the distorted voice on the other end said.

"What? Who is this?" Lilly said, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Obey the first generation," the voice said again.

"Who is this? I'm not scared of you." Her voice was louder this time.

The phone went dead. "Hello, hello." But there was no answer. She hung up the phone and remained sat up in her bed. She rubbed her face in her hands and was shaking. How did someone get her number?

Lilly could hear footsteps approaching her bedroom. "Lilly," a voice said. "Is everything alright?" It was Scotty who had obviously heard her on the phone. He opened her bedroom door and saw her sat up in her bed.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, but they said the same thing that they wrote on my wall."

Scotty could see Lilly shaking. He placed his gun and cell phone on the drawers then walked over and sat on her bed.

"Why don't we just go to my place Lil?" he suggested.

"I told you I'm not gonna let them scare me," she answered unconvincingly.

Scotty moved closer and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder and her arms were tucked into his chest. His hand was once again resting on the side of her face stroking it gently while his other hand moved up and down her back. Lilly settled and felt a lot calmer with him holding her, her breathing had slowed down and her heart had ceased racing. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Scotty felt his emotions getting the better of him as his brought his other hand up to her face. He moved her head off of his shoulder so he could look into her eyes.

With both hands holding her he moved his head closer to hers. He looked into her eyes for a moment longer before closing his and kissing her gently on her lips. At first she didn't move but then he felt her respond and kiss him back. Scotty removed his lips from hers and opened his eyes to see Lilly with her mouth half open and her eyes closed. She was kind of frowning like she didn't quite know what had just happened. Scotty brushed his thumb over her lips before kissing her again.

This time Lilly responded instantly. He removed one of his hands from her face and returned it to her waist where he pulled her closer to him. Scotty deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and Lilly responded by allowing his tongue to enter. The kiss became more passionate with both Lilly and Scotty pushing their tongues into each others mouths. Lilly released a short moan while Scotty breathed heavily through his nose as he became increasingly aroused.

As they kissed Scotty manoeuvred himself fully onto the bed and leant over Lilly as he lowered her back to a lying position. He laid half on the bed and half on top of her as he continued to kiss her and stroke her face. Lilly placed her arms around Scotty's neck and pulled him as close to her as she could, while he began to move his other hand underneath her shirt.

He sighed loudly as his hand touched the warm skin of her waist, which felt so soft and perfect. As his hand travelled up her body he could feel her ribs before reaching her breasts and hardened nipples.

Suddenly he pulled his lips away from hers and removed his hand from under her shirt and sitting up slightly, causing Lilly to release her arms from around his neck, took the bottom of her shirt in his hands and proceeded to lift it off over her head. Scotty watched as her blonde hair fell back over her shoulders, before removing his own t-shirt and throwing it to the floor.

Lilly smiled at him shyly as he took in the view of her exposed chest. Scotty felt so aroused that he could feel the throbbing between his legs as he leant down and kissed her again, first on the mouth and then on her neck. He kissed a path all the way down to her breasts, where he licked and gently bit one nipple whilst stimulating the other between his thumb and index finger. Lilly's eyes remained closed and she licked her lips that had become dry from her increasingly heavy breathing.

Scotty's hand slowly moved from her breast, down her body, under her pyjamas and stopped between her legs where he gently touched her.

It was at this moment that Scotty could tell Lilly was turned on. She arched her back and moaned with pleasure as Scotty began kissing his way down her body. He removed his hand from between her legs and pulled down her pyjamas, leaving her completely naked. He adjusted himself on the bed and was now pushing her legs apart so he could pleasure her with his mouth and hand. Lilly gasped loudly and grabbed the under sheet of the bed. She moved her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair firmly as she tried not to loose control to soon.

"Scotty," she said through her heavy breaths, "Kiss me."

He reacted and made his way back up to her mouth, leaving his hand in place as he continued to pleasure her.

He kissed her mouth hard as she continued to display her approval of what he was doing.

Scotty was directly over her and as they kissed she pushed his shoulder, directing him to turn on to his back.

As Scotty lay on his back, Lilly pulled of his boxers before straddling him, lowering herself on to him so he was now inside her. Lilly tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she moved up and down on top of him, her hands resting on his stomach.

Scotty placed his hands on either side of her waist, squeezing her as his heart raced and breathing became shallow. He was in ecstasy; he hadn't felt this good in a long time.

As he looked at Lilly, he smiled. Her shyness had completely disappeared and instead he was with a confident and seductive woman who was taking control. This excited him more and made him feel that he was about to loose all control.

He wanted to kiss her again, so adjusted his legs and placed his hands either side of him to push himself up. Lilly adjusted herself a little too but continued to move rhythmically on top of him. Now though, they were closer. Their bodies touched each other and Scotty was able to wrap his arms around Lilly and kiss her once more. Lilly's head was tilted downwards but her eyes were looking up straight in to his. As she bit her lip again he thought about how sexy she was; a side of her that he had never noticed before.

"God Lilly, you're beautiful. Have you got any idea what you're doing to me?" he whispered in her ear. Lilly let out a small laugh and smiled.

"Whatever it is I probably shouldn't be doing it," she whispered back breathlessly.

"Don't say that. You do want this don't you?" He sounded uncertain. "We can stop if you want?"

Lilly placed her hand on the side of Scotty's face and kissed him. "I don't wanna stop," she answered barely taking her lips away from his. This time Scotty smiled before pushing his tongue deep into her mouth and running his fingers through her long blonde hair. Both his hands then moved down her body and under Lilly's thighs. He lifted her off of him, gently pushed her down on to the bed and manoeuvred himself between her legs. As he leant over her he entered her once more.

Lilly placed her arms around Scotty's neck, while his hands were either side of her taking his weight. He was pushing into her as deep as he could whilst simultaneously kissing her mouth, her jaw then her neck. Lilly's light panting became heavier and deeper as Scotty was nearing his mission to push her over the edge. She moaned once before her body tensed and she tightened her grip around his neck. Her head tilted back and mouth opened wide as she gasped for air.

As she came, Scotty continued to push himself into her. Within seconds though, he too climaxed, his body tensing and jaw clenching as he let out a loud moan. Lilly continued to hold him tightly until his body relaxed, his eyes opened and looked into hers.

He held her gaze for a moment longer before he reached his hand up and pushed some strands of hair away from her eyes. His hand rested on her hair as he leant in and kissed her forehead, before rolling off her and settling at her side. He slid he arm under her neck whilst at the same time pulling her closer to him. Lilly made herself comfortable, resting her head in his shoulder and draping her arm across his body.

"Do you think you'll sleep okay now?" Scotty asked quietly.

"I think I will," she replied laughing.

Okay so do you wanna know what happens the morning after? If so I'll add more. I'm interested in your comments and like I said it's my first fanfic so any tips or advice would be taken into consideration. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone for your reviews and I hope this chapter is okay cos writing doesn't come easy to me!

To answers some questions: Chris is around, and I will be including a mention of her in this chapter.

The writing on the wall says, 'Obey the first generartion,' just like in the episode Blank Generation.

So here's the next chapter. It's the morning after!

As before I don't own anything to do with Cold Case but if I did I'd give Kathryn a pay rise, Lilly a boyfriend and promote the show more!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8am the alarm sounded. Lilly was asleep on her side, Scotty was behind her with both his arms wrapped around her, his head practically touching her neck. They reacted slowly to the alarm as Lilly tensed her shoulders before reaching across and hitting the off button. As she returned to her original position Scotty buried his head into her neck.

"Ummmm, you smell good," he whispered as he took in her scent and kissed her neck.

Lilly squinted and bit her lip. The realisation of what they had done had set in and she was suddenly faced with feelings of embarrassment and uncertainty of what would happen between them now. She was worried that her pity for him had overwhelmed all logic and common sense and that sleeping with Scotty would cause complications at work.

She sat up, clinging the duvet to her chest. "I should get ready for work," she said looking towards last nights discarded clothes on her bedroom floor.

Scotty winced and clenched his jaw. He reached up and touched the soft pale skin of her back that was still exposed. "Lilly?"

She turned and looked over her shoulder towards him. As he looked back at her, he realised that he had never been in this kind of situation before. Elisa was the only person he had been with before last night and he felt slightly guilty that he had jumped into bed with someone else so easily. Although him and Elisa had not had a 'normal' relationship for a long time due to her illness he had never stopped loving her more than anything. Losing her had devastated him but being with Lilly and concentrating on her made the pain subside, if only temporarily.

However, the last thing he wanted to think was that sleeping with Lilly was a mistake. He was the one that instigated everything. He had insisted on staying with her, as much for his comfort as hers, and for that he felt selfish.

As she was turned facing him he remembered Elisa's words when she had met Lilly outside work, about a year ago. He had laughed at her comment then but now with Lilly in front of him he saw what Elisa had seen in Lilly back then. She was so beautiful. In the darkness he hadn't been able to see the blueness of her eyes, but now in the daylight he could see them clearly and instead of thinking last night was a mistake he was thinking that he just wanted to repeat everything they had done all over again. He underestimated the ability that Lilly had to turn him on just by looking at him. Elisa would want me to be happy, Scotty thought to himself; and right now Lilly is making me feel happy.

He sat up, still resting his hand on her back.

"Do you regret it?" Scotty asked. He was becoming increasingly concerned which Lilly noticed.

"No – no I don't." She paused and took a deep breath.

Scotty wasn't sure what to do so moved closer to her and kissed her softly, firstly on her forehead, then on her lips, so he wouldn't have to say anything. Lilly kissed back but she was still feeling uncertain about the consequences of what they were doing would have on them, especially on Scotty, who she knew was confused and probably not thinking clearly.

As Scotty was about to open his mouth to deepen the kiss his cell phone that was still on the drawers next to the door, rang. Lilly was the first to pull away and look at the phone. Scotty let go of her, climbed out of bed and walked over to his phone. He read the screen and turned to Lilly.

"Elisa's sister," he said, gulping heavily.

Lilly acknowledged him by nodding her head.

As Scotty answered the phone Lilly reached over to her bed side drawer and pulled out a set of bright blue underwear. Scotty watched as Lilly fastened her bra and pulled her thong over her behind. He felt odd, listening to the words of Elisa's sister talking about the girl he loved for so long whilst at the same time watching the women he had just had the most amazing night with dress in really sexy underwear. He had to turn away from Lilly so he could concentrate on what Elisa's sister was saying.

Lilly didn't really listen to what Scotty was saying as she walked into her en-suite quickly glancing at his naked form before going through the doorway, over to the sink to brush her teeth.

Next thing she knew Scotty was standing in the doorway looking at her; he had his boxers on now. She rinsed off her toothbrush and set it down on the counter as Scotty walked over to her.

"They've released her body. Her mom wants to take her upstate so she can be buried next to her grandparents."

Lilly just looked at him, his head was hung low and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"They're leaving in a few hours so they can start making all the arrangements. They want me to travel with them."

Lilly took a large breath. "Okay." She paused. "That's nice, that she'll be with her grandparents." Lilly instantly felt stupid for saying that but was finding it difficult to find the right words.

Scotty inhaled a large breath and slowly let it escape. He tried to fight against his hurt so smiled at Lilly and walked even closer, focusing on her perfect figure which whilst feeling sad still aroused him again. He put his arms around her waist and scanned her from head to toe.

"Do you know how good you look in that underwear?"

"Scotty, what are you doing?"

"Shhh," he said as her kissed her. He wanted to forget reality for a little longer.

"Scotty, your confused," she said against his lips not trying hard to resist him.

"I know I want you," he said reassuringly and confidently.

Their kiss was slow and passionate, his hands moving up and down her body.

As he pulled away and opened his eyes he noticed that Lilly's chin was red. He placed his hand on the side of her face.

"I'm sorry I've made your face all red. I should have shaved."

"Hey, it's okay, it's fine," she replied smiling at his worried expression.

She leant in to kiss him, just as passionately as before, and placed her arms around his neck. This really turned Scotty on. His hands moved down her body, and pulled off the thong she had recently put on. Next he picked her up and sat her on the counter. Her legs were parted as Scotty stepped in between them, his body telling him he wanted Lilly again. He knew he shouldn't be making the situation more complicated, but he couldn't resist her.

"Scotty, Chris could be home any moment."

"I'm sure I can be quick," he said smiling.

Lilly smiled back. She had the exact same thoughts running through her head; she wanted Scotty just as much as he wanted her and showed him this by pulling down his boxers and locking her legs around him.

She let him enter her and make love to her a second time. He had been right, it didn't take long, with both of them simultaneously climaxing.

They held each other close before Scotty placed his hands on Lilly's waist, took a step back and pulled her off the counter. He looked in to her bright blue eyes and smiled at her before she leant down to pick up her thong and put it back on. On standing back up she looked at Scotty, giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess neither of us can say last night was a mistake now."

"It wasn't." Scotty answered. Lilly giggled again shyly.

"So, uh, what happens now?" she asked walking back through to the bedroom over towards the wardrobe.

Scotty followed whilst pulling on his boxers again, then stopped by the clothes on the floor, picking up his t-shirt and putting it on.

"I don't know. There's a lot going on with both of us at the moment. Tell me what you want?" he asked.

"Well I think we both know we shouldn't be doing this. Ill advised, right?"

Scotty looked into her eyes. He knew she was right and agreed. He wasn't being fair on her. However, now that he had been with her he already knew he would want to be intimate with her again. He was torn and didn't know what to say. The last thing he wanted to do was to confuse Lilly or hurt her. He saw what the break up with Kite did and he didn't want her to feel like that again.

"You're right we shouldn't be doing this, but we have. It's no mistake in my mind, Lilly. I'd do it all over again. I don't think I could forget it's happened either. But she's only been gone a few days and I don't even know exactly what happened yet."

"I know, and I'm not expecting anything from you," she said, showing Scotty that she understood.

"Believe me Lil, I wish things could be simple; you're beautiful." He walked across to her, reached up and touched her hair. He wanted to change the subject; he had just enjoyed making love to her again and wanted to pay Lilly all the attention and compliments he could before he had to leave her and face saying goodbye to Elisa for the last time.

"Your hair looks beautiful like this."

"Should I wear it down more?" Lilly replied, seductively.

"I think if you kept it down for work I wouldn't get much done."

Lilly laughed. Then there was a pause.

"So how long do you think you're gonna be away?" Lilly asked in a more serious tone.

"Uh, a few days I guess," he replied. Lilly nodded.

"I'm not sure I face it Lil."

"You and her were together for 15 years Scotty. You need to be there – with her family."

"But what if you need me?" Lilly was suddenly forced to remember the reality that was the break in and the telephone call.

"I'll be fine."

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" he laughed.

"I will," she insisted.

Just then Scotty's phone rang again. He answered it as Lilly started to dress for work. She was almost ready when he finished.

"Elisa's sister. She asked me to drop by the precinct to pick up her things. Looks like we're gonna be leaving in a couple a hours."

"So, ah, I guess I better go," he added.

"Okay."

Scotty left the bedroom, picking up his gun on the way and walked downstairs to where the rest of his clothes were. He looked at the boarded up window and the writing on the wall.

"Do you have someone coming to fix the window?" he shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah, I called Chris last night, she said she'd be here when the glaziers come to fix it" he heard her shout back.

Lilly remained upstairs, put her make-up on and fixed her hair. When she walked downstairs Scotty had dressed and was stroking Olivia who was now on the couch sleeping. She didn't even look over to the wall or window. Scotty heard Lilly's footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Your cats sleep a lot don't they?"

"Yeah" she laughed, "they do."

He stood up, walked towards the door and turned to face Lilly.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you in a few days."

Lilly just nodded and walked closer to him.

"I hope everything goes okay."

Scotty reached out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He put one hand on the small of her back to hold her against him while his other hand held her neck as he leaned in to gently kiss her. He held his lips on hers for a few moments.

"Scotty," she said pushing him away, "we can't do this."

"I know, you're right, I'm sorry." He released her and rubbed his face.

"I'll see you in a few days Lil."

"Yeah, I'll see ya Scotty."

Lilly unlocked the door and opened it. She watched as Scotty walked to his car across the street. Before he got in he turned towards Lilly's house and saw that she was watching him. He smiled at her as she looked, and watched her as she closed the door.

Hmmmmm, so shall I do more? If so I do have a couple of ideas of what could happen next.

Anyway any comments gratefully received. Thanks for taking the time to read and hope it wasn't to much of a waste?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I wasn't gonna bother finishing this story but thought I would continue after having some more ideas. It's not brilliant but here goes anyway.

As before I don't own Cold Case or any of the characters. Kudos to Meredith for coming up with Lilly Rush and making her the most interesting character to ever be invented.

**5 days later.**

The day after Vera had interrogated Lilly about Scotty being in such a hurry to go and check on her. She had kept her cool simply telling him that, yes, Scotty had popped by and that she had convinced him she was fine.

Lilly hadn't heard anything from Scotty since he left her house 5 days ago. She wasn't concerned that she hadn't but at the same time she did regularly think about how he was feeling about both saying goodbye to Elisa and the events that had occurred between them.

As Lilly returned to headquarters with a tray of coffee for herself, Vera, Jeffries and Stillman, she walked in to hear Vera on the phone.

"Sounded tough." Vera said into the receiver.

Lilly placed the tray on the edge of Vera's desk.

"Yeah, okay, meet ya at the bar after work…"

"…around 7."

"Yeah, see ya Scotty."

Lilly looked up alarmingly, her mouth dropping open, her eyes wide.

"That was Scotty?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yeah." Vera replied.

"He's back? How long has he been back?"

"Uh, last night he said."

Lilly frowned. Her heart was suddenly pounding. Why hadn't he called her? Did he regret what had happened? Did he not want to see her?

Although they had made no commitments or promises to each other she did feel hurt that after their night together, which had been extremely enjoyable, the wasn't the first person that he'd contacted on her return.

She shook herself mentally, and cursed herself for being so emotional about this. Scotty would call her when he was ready.

The whole day had past and Scotty hadn't contacted Lilly. She had been so wrapped up in work and this case that had been proving to be very difficult that she hadn't been getting herself in a state about it.

As Vera was leaving work and as was grabbing his coat Lilly stood up and cleared her throat.

"Ummm, Vera….. say hi to Scotty for me,' she said nervously.

"Why don't you come along and say hi yourself," he answered.

"Uhh, I think I'll leave you guys to it."

"Hey I'm not inviting you to stay the whole night…" he said laughing.

"…just one drink. Come on."

"No, really, I got files to finish going through here." She said nodding her head.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." Vera replied looking at Lilly as if she were crazy to be choosing work over a drink at the bar.

As Vera walked out Lilly settled back into her chair and proceeded to work through the pile of files on her desk. This case was beginning to frustrate her and she thought it was about time that she paid Maurice …. A visit.

That would have to wait till morning now though. The time had passed quickly and although she had moments where she lost concentration on her work and wondered why Scotty had not contacted her she had actually ploughed through most of the files.

It was 11pm and as she was finishing up due to be quite tired Lilly thought that she would drive by the bar on the way home to see if Christina needed a ride home.

As she drove to the bar Lilly thought that although she had not forgiven Christina for what she had done to her it was actually quite nice having her around. Lilly had lived on her own for so long and had gotten used to it but it did feel good having someone around.

Lilly parked her car and walked up to the doorway of the bar where she almost bumped into a very tall intoxicated man. Lilly winced on smelling the alcohol on him and rolled her eyes wondering why people would want to get themselves in such a state. Memories of the many times she had to clean up her mother crept into her mind.

She walked quickly through the closing door that the man had just opened and on looking towards the bar she noticed Christina talking to a very familiar person sat on one of the bar stools. It was Scotty and he was slumped in his seat.

Lilly froze, her eyes widened and she drew in a sharp short breath.

Christina noticed Lilly.

"Hey Lil," she said smiling.

Lilly just carried on looking, not moving. Her heart was racing and she pressed her lips together whilst frowning.

Slowly, Scotty turned around. He sat upright and gave Lilly a drunken smile.

"I, umm, came to see if you wanted a ride home?" Lilly asked turning her gaze to Christina, then straight back to Scotty.

"Have a drink with me Lil" Scotty asked.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" She replied disapprovingly.

She walked closer to the bar, keeping her gaze on Scotty. Inside she was shaking and wanted to ask him why he hadn't called, how the funeral had gone and why the hell he had come to this bar where her sister worked. She bit her lip though and retained her composure.

Scotty wasn't thinking clearly. He was surprised to see Lilly and the drunkenness was making him think things he really shouldn't be thinking, especially after their agreement that getting any deeper with each other was totally ill-advised.

Scotty reached out a touched Lilly's arm. He wobbled on his stool as he struggled to maintain his balance. Lilly tensed up to support the weight he was placing on her.

"I think you need to go home," Lilly said as she put both of her hands on his upper arms. She was standing close to him.

"Will you take me?" Scotty replied with a slur.

Lilly looked over to Christina.

"I think he needs a ride home more than me" Christina said with an amused expression on her face.

"Hmmmmm" Lilly said looking back at Scotty.

"Will you take me?" Scotty asked again.

"Can you walk alright?" Lilly responded frowning.

Scotty slid out of the stool. He wobbled again but Lilly tightened her grip on his arms. He steadied himself and slipped his arm around Lilly making her release her grip on him. He held his arm around her waist tightly placing some of his weight on her.

Lilly glanced at Christina and rolled her eyes as they very slowly walked out of the bar.

It was a struggle to get Scotty in the car but she managed.

They didn't talk at all on the journey back to Scotty's place. By the time they had arrived Scotty was asleep with his mouth wide open; head leaning against the window.

As Lilly stopped the car she looked over to him and rolled her eyes again.

"What a state to get in" she mumbled under her breath. To be honest though she understood why he would want to get in that state. His whole life had been turned upside down and Lilly couldn't help but feel partially responsible for the turmoil he was in and the confusion he must have been feeling.

She walked around the side of the car and opened Scotty's door. She crouched down and leaned in close to Scotty's ear.

"Scotty, your home," she whispered softly.

"Hmmm, uh, Lilly," he said opening his eyes and turning his head.

He tried to look deep into her eyes but he struggled to focus on her. What he could see though was beautiful. She didn't look happy but she did look beautiful. He couldn't keep it to himself either.

"You're beautiful," he said trying his hardest to be sincere and look directly into her eyes.

"Scotty, you don't know what you're saying," she responded shaking her head.

"Get outta the car," she added seriously.

Scotty grabbed Lilly on the arm and pulled himself out of the car. He pulled her close to him on standing.

Lilly's eyes flickered as she felt the warmth from his body, but quickly pushed him to a safer distance mainly to protect her from the intoxicating smell of alcohol.

She took Scotty's hand in hers and led him to his front door. Scotty fumbled around in his pocket searching for the keys. As they were revealed Lilly took them and proceeded to unlock the door. Scotty walked in first and began to walk upstairs as Lilly closed and locked the door behind them. She had to place her hand on his back as they climbed the stairs to give him extra momentum.

Lilly again unlocked the door to his apartment. Scotty managed to find the light switch and turn it on revealing his rearranged apartment; all the furniture pushed against the walls. Lilly frowned but brushed it off instantly. She knew it wasn't worth grilling Scotty for any details; about this or about why he hadn't called her. She wouldn't get anything coherent from him in this state.

"Get straight to bed," she ordered, "I'll get you some water and ibuprofen."

She gave Scotty a gentle push in the direction of the bedroom, as she walked towards the kitchen.

This situation was a stark reminder of her past. The years she spent cleaning up her mother and putting her to bed had left her experienced in knowing the effective method of preventing sickness and hangovers. It felt like clockwork.

When Lilly walked into Scotty's bedroom his was sprawled across the bed.

"You can't sleep yet, you gotta have this first."

"Hmmm, what," Scotty said raising just his head.

"Sit up, Scotty," Lilly ordered kneeling on the floor by the bed.

Scotty sat up, and took the glass of water and pills Lilly was holding out for him.

He swallowed them both down without question.

"Thanks, Lil," he said sincerely reaching down and touching her face.

"Get some sleep now. I hear you're back to work tomorrow so you're gonna need it!" she said smiling.

Sorry if that was a bit long winded and boring, there is more to come if you want it. The thing is I'm not quite sure where to take it next. Should Lilly stay with Scotty or should she go home? I know what the 'real' Lilly would do but this is totally kind of non-Lilly anyway. What would you guys like?

Thanks for the reviews so far and keep em' coming, I appreciate all your feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your kind reviews and I apologise for all the spelling and punctuation errors in the last chapter. I checked through it about 100 times, posted it and then only noticed! Typical!

As before Cold Case ain't mine and Kathryn Morris is just totally awesome!

So here goes:

**Chapter 7.**

As Lilly smiled at Scotty he began to slide his hand from her face round the back of her neck and move his head closer to hers. Lilly anticipated what he was about to do and quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand off of her.

"Uh uh" Lilly said shaking her head with flattered smile on her face.

She rested her hands on Scotty's knees and pushed herself up from her kneeling position. As she did Scotty was quick to place his hands around her waist and pull her into him. He kept his grip on her as he fell back onto the bed pulling Lilly on top of him.

Lilly was shocked that despite him being so drunk he was able to catch her off guard and get her exactly where he wanted her. She wasn't going let him have his way though.

No sooner had Scotty placed his hand once again on the back of her neck and pulled her in to kiss her, Lilly was trying to escape his grip. The last time she had kissed him it had been amazing. This time, not so amazing. She tasted the alcohol on him and didn't like it one bit.

"Scotty, let go of me," she insisted.

She pushed herself off of him and stood up, straightening out her clothes.

"Stay with me Lil," Scotty pleaded, lifting his head again.

Lilly walked towards the door.

"Good night Scotty," was all she said in a soft voice as she turned and looked back at him.

"Lil!" Scotty called. But she kept walking, leaving his apartment.

Scotty's head slumped back on the bed and within moments he was gently snoring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly hadn't slept very well and had gotten up even earlier than normal.

She was the first of the team to get to work as always and had already had two cups of coffee before every one else arrived.

Scotty was the last to arrive. Lilly was in the break room, getting herself her third coffee when she heard his arrival. He sounded bright and cheery, happy to be back at work.

Lilly smiled to herself. The water and ibuprofen had obviously worked in preventing a hangover this time as it had always worked with her mother. He did look a little on the pale side though.

Scotty noticed Lilly and walked towards the break room, first taking in a large breath. He only remembered bits of last night, one of which was his attempt at making a move on her. He felt slightly embarrassed, but more ashamed of his behaviour. They had drawn the line on their relationship and agreed that they shouldn't be screwing around together no matter how great it had been. Things just seemed to be getting more messy he thought to himself, and that was the last thing Lilly needed and definitely the last thing her needed.

"Mornin," Lilly announced happily as Scotty entered the break room, keeping her focus on her coffee cup.

"Mornin," he replied giving her his best smile, trying to catch her eye.

Lilly looked up slightly and smiled back trying not to giggle. She should be pissed at him for a whole manner of reasons, she thought to herself, but that smile of his had always had an effect on her.

In a suddenly serious tone Scotty said, "Lil, I'm sorry about last night –"

"Scotty, lets not go into it," she interrupted, shaking her head.

"Look Lil," he said insistently, "I don't blame you for being pissed with me-"

"I'm not pissed with you. You want coffee?" she quickly added.

"Sure," he answered shrugging.

They shared a look which was broken as Stillman pushed the door open.

"Morning Lil, Scotty," He greeted on walking into the break room to join them.

"Good to see you back Scotty. Lil filled you in on the case?" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah I was just telling him that a visit to Maurice is first on the agenda today." She glanced at Scotty, widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Well let's get going," Scotty announced with enthusiasm.

Stillman looked over to Lilly trying to disguise his huge grin. Lilly smiled back and rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey had passed without too much awkwardness. Most of it had been spent with Lilly going over the details of the case, and how she thought Maurice was the instigator of the break in at her house. She was more than aware that because this case dealt with suicide she was going to have to watch out for Scotty. Despite the fact that the funeral had past and he seemed happy to be back at work he wasn't yet back on track. Last night had made that apparent.

There conversation with Maurice had begun smoothly but as the subject of suicide began things became tense. Scotty's face became red, the veins in his neck protruding. Lilly's concern grew and she interjected, wanting to finish up and get the hell out.

"Scotty," she said going to stand up. Scotty placed his hand on her shoulder, pressing her back down into the chair firmly.

She could see Scotty was about to snap but didn't expect him to loose it quite so aggressively.

Lilly didn't really catch what Maurice had said but it had triggered something in Scotty and before she could intervene he was smashing Maurice's head against the table and screaming at him.

Lilly reached out to Scotty, to try and pull him away. Scotty had lost all sense of control and reason. He didn't realise Lilly was so close as he pulled his fist back to take another shot at Maurice. His elbow hit her in the face and because of the force in which he pulled back he sent her crashing to the ground.

Scotty turned around having felt that he had knocked something. Just as he realised it was Lilly that he had hit the guard grabbed him and dragged him to the corner of the room.

"Lilly!" he shouted as he watched her clutch her face and try to get up.

"Let me go to her!"

"Let me go to her!" he continued to shout as he struggled to get free from the guard.

Another guard had entered and was helping Lilly to her feet. She was still clutching her face but was facing away from Scotty.

He was devastated. He had stopped trying to struggle but continued calling her as the guard took her out of the room.

"Lilly – Lilly, I'm so sorry," he called.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scotty isn't doing to well, is he!

So do you want more?

Thanks for all your very kind feedback so far. Keep it coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the very kind reviews. Sorry it's taken so long to update but haven't really been sure where this story is going, but if you guys keep saying you want more then I aim to please. This chapter is quite short but I will update it again soon ;)**

**As before I don't own Cold Case, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Also I'll say it again, love Kathryn Morris she totally rocks!**

**Chatper 8**

Within the hour Stillman and Vera had arrived at the prison after receiving a phone call from the warden.

They went to Lilly first who had been tended by the prison medic and was waiting in the warden's office, along with a guard.

As they walked into the room, Lilly looked up at them both. Both Stillman and Vera were momentarily speechless; the reality of what Scotty had done settling in. Her lip had been split, it was slightly swollen and her cheek was very red. She looked paler than normal and very vulnerable.

"Hey, Lil. We got here as soon as we could," a concerned Stillman said. He walked closer to Lilly and placed his hand on her arm as she stood up to respond.

"I'm fine boss, you didn't need to come," she replied trying to sound strong.

"What the hell happened?" Vera questioned with anger in his voice.

"We'll hear about it later Vera, right now I'd like to get Lilly back to PPD, then home," Stillman announced sternly. Vera nodded in response and looked towards Lilly smiling sincerely.

"Have you seen Scotty?" Lilly inquired frowning but concerned.

"I'll be going to see him now." Stillman answered pressing his lips together and releasing his hand from Lilly's arm, only for Vera to place his hand in the small of her back and guide her out of the office, to the car.

The guard that was watching Lilly directed Stillman to wear Scotty was being held to calm down.

Scotty was looking highly-strung, pacing up and down the room when Stillman entered. He maintained a disappointed expression despite being all too aware the reasoning behind Scotty's explosion.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Boss, I'm so sorry. They won't let me see her. Is she okay?" Scotty said with urgency.

"God, what have I done?" He looked truly devastated, sinking down into a chair and burying his head in his hands. "I'll never forgive myself for this boss," he said nodding his head. "How am I gonna make it up to her?" He added looking up at Stillman, searching for some kind of answer.

"I don't want you any where near her, you hear," Stillman responded firmly.

"But I need to tell her I'm sorry."

"Scotty, I'm serious."

"Yeah, okay, sure boss, you're right." Scotty answered disappointedly.

"I really think you need some time out Scotty. Proper time. You gotta sort yourself out cos you're hurting the people the around you. I don't wanna see you like this, and nor does Lil or the guys."

With that Stillman jerked head towards the door signalling it was time to get out of there.

Scotty knew what Stillman had said was right. It wasn't fair that his state was affecting everyone else, especially Lilly. She didn't deserve that. He cared about her and the last thing he wanted to happen was this. He did need time: to accept Elisa's death and to think about his intentions towards Lilly. Not that Lilly would ever want him now, after what he had done, he thought to himself. She deserved better, he thought: not him, who slept with her because he needed to feel comfort. Sure, he did have feelings for her, pretty strong feelings, but he wasn't sure how appropriate they were. After all she was his work partner and what they had done was certainly 'ill-advised.' He knew Lilly was all about the job, and was always careful to try and separate work and her personal life. Because of him she had compromised that and for that fact he knew he would do as Stillman asked.

On the journey back to PPD Lilly and Vera hadn't said much. Vera's opinion on the whole situation had been made obvious though. He had huffed, puffed and sighed a lot and said something to the effect of 'damn that Scotty' several times over.

Vera considered Scotty a friend, but Lilly was like a little sister. He always teased her and she'd always bite which made her more fun to tease. He'd banter with Lilly and treat her like one of the guys but at the same time knew her vulnerable side. He knew what the deal was with Lilly's mom and sister and knew that work was her life; she had nothing else and for that he did feel protective of her. Her personal life was screwed up enough, she didn't need Scotty messing with her work life.

"I'll take care of him, if you want me too?" He stated to Lilly as the pulled into the parking lot.

After a pause, mostly because of shock, Lilly answered, "I don't think I need you to do that…..but thanks." She was touched at his offer but didn't need Vera getting all macho and threatening Scotty.

"If you're sure." Vera said shrugging.

"Look, he's going through tough times s-"

"That ain't no excuse Lil," he interrupted.

"So" Lilly said firmly, "cut him a break. It's not like he did it on purpose." She gave Vera a stare that said very clearly she didn't want him to be her hero.

"Okay, but I ain't happy."

"I know Vera, but I'm sure you'll get over it." Lilly answered will a slight giggle. Vera was unconvincing as he tried to keep a serious face that was supposed to hide a smirk.

Lilly got a few stares when she walked into PPD, but she pretended not to notice and just strolled in like she normally did; like there was some kind of urgency.

Will was at his desk shuffling through bits of paper when he caught sight of Lilly's face. He stood up sharply and looked at Vera, wondering what an earth had happened. He hadn't been around when the call came in and just been left a message that they were called out to a 'situation.'

"Scotty," Vera announced jerking his head towards Lilly, with a very displeased look.

Will's mouth just hung open, eyes wide as his gaze fleeted between Vera and Lilly. He knew he wouldn't get any explanation from Lilly who was already sat at her desk searching through files and looking at old reports. Vera just shook his head.

Will was a patient man, and knew that he'd get the story of what went down. He knew not to press for information. He was concerned though, as to why Scotty would be responsible for Lilly's face being bruised up.

"Hey, you're meant to be going home." Vera said taking a report out of Lilly's hand and dropping it on the desk.

"I just gotta look through this," she answered innocently.

"Boss's orders Lil." Vera added with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, and I will, I just need to do this first." She said sternly, picking up the report again.

Vera mumbled something as he walked towards the break room, coffee mug in hand.

Lilly simply rolled her eyes and returned to her report. Will caught Lilly's response and just smiled returning to his work, whilst still wondering what had happened.

Lilly was still at her desk half an hour later when Stillman and Scotty returned. She was so engrossed in her work that Stillman and Scotty had both noticed her before she had noticed them.

Scotty stood there frozen, taking in just what state he had left Lilly's face in.

Stillman had marched right on over to her desk, and quietly demanded why she hadn't listened to his orders to go home.

On looking up at Stillman, she just caught sight of Scotty in the background staring at her, looking pale and devastated.

"I – I just wanted to look over these before I went." She said defensively.

Stillman sighed, "you get yourself home Lil, this can wait."

"But boss –"

"No but's Lil. I've ordered Scotty to keep away from you, but you need to follow orders too."

Lilly looked past Stillman towards Scotty, gazing at him for a few moments before dropping her head into her hands.

**So, I need some ideas here, it could go in several different ways. Should Lilly ignore Sillman's advice and talk to Scotty or should she leave as she's been ordered?**

**Feedback is appreciated, and sorry again for keeping you waiting for so long. **


End file.
